


Nicer than an omission

by LoLecter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army, Bisexual John, Coming Out, M/M, a bit of porn, friendly blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had not planned to come out to anyone in the army, but when his best friend and roommate propose they help each other out by being sexually involved John has to reconsider his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicer than an omission

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt done for the Sherlockian bi fanwork challenge on tumblr.   
> If you want to check it out:  
> http://martins-angry-bisexual-army.tumblr.com/post/120772309234/the-sherlockian-bi-fanworks-challenge  
> It was corrected by the amazing librarylock, but if they are still mistakes they are all mine.

John had been in the desert, sleeping in tents and working on the field with the guys for the last six months, but he had recently been sent back to work at a hospital. It was a small hospital where they mainly stabilised the soldiers before sending them somewhere they could recuperate. It was not as intense as working directly on the field, but John loved it. He was always busy and it was nice to stay in the same place for a while.

He had been put in a room with a nurse named Chris. From the moment they met, they immediately got on. Chris was a very down to earth and sensible man. He didn’t talk very much when they were in groups, but what he said was usually smart and well thought out. When it was only the two of them, however, he would open up and talk more.

  
  
At night,they would often talk about everything and nothing for hours before falling asleep. When one of them had lost a patient and had difficulty falling asleep, the other one would distract him and talk about a random subject or tell a story about his childhood. John, who had not opened up to anyone in long time, started to open up to Chris. He had not been this close to anyone since entering the army.

Chris trusted him too, and one night he decided to tell him how he lonely he had been feeling lately. That in itself would not have been a big deal. Soldiers often talked about missing their girlfriend and women in general.

But it was not the sort of loneliness Chris was talking about that night. John heard the hesitation in his voice when he said that he missed being with someone else. He missed not being alone when he came. John could understand, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. He was happy that Chris had waited until it was dark and they were both in bed to broach the subject. Conversations like this were easier in the dark.

Then Chris said what John had been terrified someone would say to him since his arrival in the army:

  
“Have you ever thought about...you know, doing it with another guy? Not necessarily going all the way, but a hand job or a blowjob. Not because you’re gay or anything.”    
John had heard of other men in the army who did this. Those men, most of the time, weren’t gay or bisexual. It was about human contact and feeling something other than your own hand on you. Like in prison, the loneliness got to them and they did with what they had.

 

John, however, was different from most of those men because of the fact that he did like men. He had not told anyone in the army yet, feeling it was not necessary and frankly, not wanting to deal with the reaction of some people. This time however he decided to be as honest as he could.

 

  
“Yes.” He admitted, looking at the ceiling half hoping half fearing Chris was about to propose what he suspected.

  
He heard Chris sigh, obviously relieved by his answer.

  
“It’s just that sometimes you miss being touched by another human being, you know?”  
John made a non committed noise, but he didn’t say anything. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He knew what was coming and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. A part of him wanted to accept what Chris was obviously about to offer, but another part was terrified of having to come out to someone for the first time in a long time.

 

John didn’t think he would have been able to hide how much he loved men while having sex with one. His face and reactions would have showed how much he loved having a cock in his mouth and then things would have been even more awkward. If it was going to happen, the other man had to know first.

Still, he doubted Chris would still want to do anything with him if he told him. Even though they were ready to get on their knees to suck another man cock or get sucked themselves, most of them didn’t like the idea of their partner enjoying it too much. It was like they thought that one of them not being straight would make what they were doing more gay somehow. Not that it was not already pretty gay, in John’s opinion.

  
“So I thought that maybe if you wanted... I would understand if it was too weird for you. I mean I never thought of doing it with a guy before either, but...”

John decided to cut him off.

  
“Chris, I need to tell you something.”

  
It was decided. He would do it. John had never straight up lied before. He had simply said he liked women and people had assumed. The only thing he could have been accused of was lying by omission, but it wasn’t his fault if people always forgot that bisexuality existed.  This time however, he would not lie by omission or avoid the subject. He would tell Chris and damn the consequences. Considering Chris was a very good friend of his, John hoped he would not regret his decision.

  
“I... I never told anyone in the army, but before you go further you should know I’m bisexual. I’ve slept with men before.”

There was a heavy silence during which John prayed to every god he didn’t believe in.   
“I thought you should know before proposing what you were about to.”

  


“If you want to change room partners, I understand.” John started, since Chris still hadn’t said a thing.

Chris finally spoke, ending the excruciating silence.

  
“I don’t mind that you like men. You’re still my friend and I won’t change room partners just for that.”

  
It was John’s turn to sigh in relief. He had never considered hiding his sexuality very difficult. He was not like Harry who had felt like she was hiding who she really was before coming out. Still, he had to admit that it was nice to tell someone from time to time. And even nicer to have them react well. He definitely did not regret his decision.

  
“Thank you. Not everyone reacts well when they find out.”

  
“I understand. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

  
“Thank you.”

They were silent for a moment and John wondered if Chris would bring his original subject again. It turned out he did.

  
“About what I said earlier... I would still be interested in... only if you want to of course. But in theory you should enjoy it even more and you would know what you’re doing, so that would be good.”

John laughed nervously.

  
“Yeah, I... yeah.”

“We would just be two friends helping each other out.” Chris added, and John knew that he was setting boundaries. Making sure that John didn’t assume it was more than it was. John was amused and not very surprised.

“I guess I would be interested, as long as it doesn’t change anything between us. If you think you might feel awkward or regret it...”

“I won’t. I promise. Everything will stay the same.”

“Then I don’t see why not.” John said starting to feel anticipation. “Do you want to start tonight?”

  
“Tonight is good,.” “Chris said, and John heard the anxiety in his voice.

  
John sat up on his bed for the first time in the conversation.

  
“Do you want me to give you a blow job?”

  
He heard Chris swallow loudly.

  
“Yes!”

John chuckled. He knew very few men who would refuse a blow job. He got up and went to the bed on the other side of the room.   
  
“Do you want me to do something too?”  Chris asked as he sat up in his bed, sounding nervous.

  
“No, you don’t need to do anything.”

  
John pushed the sheet away and sat on the bed, pushing his friend to lie down again.

Chris let him and before taking his cock out, John asked, “Ok?”

  
Chris nodded.

Chris wasn’t even semi-hard yet, but John wasn’t worried. He’d soon be leaking in his mouth. He got on the bed, on his knees between his friend’s legs and gave a few strokes to the penis in his hand. Then, looking directly in his friend’s eyes to make sure he hadn’t changed his mind, he licked a slow strip up his cock. Chris breath started to get louder.

John grinned and got to work, putting the tip of the cock in his mouth and using his tongue as much as he could. Chris was slowly getting hard and John enjoyed the feeling of him hardening on his tongue. He started to suck slowly, bobbing his head unhurriedly. John knew that the pace he was setting was practically torture and he was enjoying it very much. Soon Chris was hard as a rock in his mouth and breathing heavily under him. John picked up the pace and used one of his hands to play with his friend’s balls. His other hand he brought to his own arching member and he started touching himself as he sucked hungrily on Chris cock.

It had truly been too long and he was enjoying it immensely. Chris, who had become an incoherent mess under him, raised his hip and started to fuck his mouth softly. John didn’t protest. On the contrary, he moaned around his friend cock, encouraging him to keep at it.

John was able to take all of Chris in without choking or having to stop himself from gagging.  He was able to simply enjoy having his mouth fucked while he touched himself, getting closer and closer to his own climax.

John could taste more and more of Chris pre-come in his mouth. He heard him swear and felt him grab his hair, very evidently getting close to the edge. Chris finally came with small groan, filling John’s mouth with come. John swallowed and kept on sucking his friend’s member through his climax, making sure he had gotten every drop. As John was licking him clean he started to touch himself with more attention and soon he was coming, his friend’s softening cock still in his mouth.

When John came back to himself and looked at Chris, his friend was looking at him like he had just done something incredibly amazing. John grinned and asked:

  
“Good?”

  
“More than good. How are you so amazing at this?”

  
John got up, rubbing his handfull of come on his pant leg and tucking himself in again.

  
“A lot of practice.” He said, and Chris laughed.

“Well, I’m glad I got to experience that.”

“Anytime,” John said as he got back to his bed. And he truly meant it.

They stayed silent, both exhausted from their own orgasm, but there was no awkwardness. It was a comfortable silence which was only interrupted by Chris yawning and saying softly:

  
“Good night John.”

  
John smiled to himself, feeling a wave of affection for his friend.

  
“Good night Chris.”

Chris hadn’t lied about things not changing between them. Besides the fact that John sometimes had Chris’s cock in his mouth or got off with a hand other than his own, nothing was really different about their friendship.

Now and then Chris would notice John looking at one of the men a little too long and tease him for it or John would talk with him about his past with a man, but for John it was not that different from talking about women.

The only thing that really changed for John was the feeling that there was finally someone in his life who knew and accepted him for who he was. Not only the sides he showed to the world, but all of him.

 


End file.
